


Have you been naughty or nice?

by LadyAngelique, mischiefmanaged95



Series: Stucky Collaboration Fics [13]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adorable Steve Rogers, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Then It Got Away From Us, Beefy Bucky, Bottom Steve Rogers, Breathplay, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Christmas, Christmas Elf, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Codependency, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Sex, Endearments, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gift Giving, Helping others, Hospital Visit, Hot Sex, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, Lingerie, Love Bites, M/M, Making Love, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protectiveness, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Safe Sane and Consensual, Santa Bucky, Sexy Times, Shy Steve Rogers, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Started Off Innocent and Sweet, Steve in lingerie, Storytelling, Stucky - Freeform, Stucky Christmas Fic, Subspace, Sweet/Hot, That's Such A Funny Tag, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Bucky Barnes, True Love, Visiting Santa Claus, Wet & Messy, late christmas fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9112735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAngelique/pseuds/LadyAngelique, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischiefmanaged95/pseuds/mischiefmanaged95
Summary: "'Tis the season to be jolly,Fa la la la la, la la la la..."~~~It's Christmas time. The season of spreading joy and love.Let's just say, Steve and Bucky know how to do that very well.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Gah, we know this is late but we've both been so busy with festivities that we hadn't been able to get this done and sorted. It's my fault really, I took so bloody long to sit down and add my bits and bobs. Truly, this is a piece by my lovely friend, LadyAngelique, she was the brains behind this idea! <3 
> 
> We own no one. Any mistakes are our own.
> 
> Also, seen as both Bucky and Steve have had the serum (even if Bucky's is different - they're both super soldiers), the serums takes care of their health, so they don't need to use condoms as they're always in fighting health and are unable to get ill. Aside from in ABO, where they do, if they're not planning for children. And if not, Steve's on the pill, though of course, that can fail too. 
> 
> This is a work of fanfiction, so please remember to stay protected, have check ups and practice safe sex! While it is your body and you can choose to do whatever you want with it, protecting yourself should always come first.

* * *

Christmas was here and that meant the boys decided to restart their tradition of giving back to those less fortunate. After getting some special holographic doohickey from Tony, they arrived in the afternoon, to the children's hospital as Santa and Helper Elf. Thinking it best to keep anonymous, Tony’s device changed their faces except their eyes. Their eyes were expressive and shined with the spirit of the season. Bucky’s big form was softened with a pillow belly and a fluffy white beard. Steve soldiers through the day wearing tights (much to Bucky’s delight) under the elf uniform, showcasing his Herculean physique and the belt cinches at his tiny waist.

“I thought I would never have to wear these again after the USO tour!” Steve pouted, wiggling and pulling at his outfit.

“Aww c'mon Stevie, you're an elf! It's gotta be authentic, you can't have an elf without tights! Think of the kids, you wanna put a smile on their faces, right?” Bucky said, smirking. He was clearly trying to guilt trip him. Especially with that damn sparkle in his eyes.

“Yeah, you're right...it's for the kids. I'll keep them on, for now,” Steve grumbled, remembering they were here for something bigger than himself. Bucky arched a brow and smirked to himself, imagining many inappropriate thoughts. They were brought into the large playroom where they had a stage set up and all the donated gifts from the Maria Stark Foundation all wrapped and ready for truly deserving kids.

It was an annual tradition from the foundation to give toys to kids in the hospital, who had been going through tough procedures/conditions and needed some holiday cheer. They always brought a few extra in case there were more kids or siblings of patients present as well. This year, Bucky and Steve volunteered to help deliver the gifts at this hospital. The photographer finished setting up her equipment and the nursing staff await to step in and provide aid.

After settling into the seat and making sure everything was ready, Bucky gave the staff the go ahead and the kids filed in, all eager, brightening the room with their excitement. The staff and parents had done their best to get the kids to look presentable, as long as their medical equipment allowed, dressing them in decorated robes or festive pyjamas. Before individual time with Santa and gifts, Bucky and Steve were to read “The Polar Express” to the kids, seating them in front of the stage.

Before they started the reading, a curious kid asked, “how come you're so big Mr. Elf?”

Steve felt a sudden rush of insecurity. His younger self, before the serum, would have made a perfect elf, small and lithe. His mind started to buzz-about, wondering if it was foolish of him to play an elf, feeling the gazes of the children on him. But before he could reply or excuse himself, Bucky spoke up.

“Stevie, here is my special right hand elf! He helps me keepin’ everythin’ in order, liftin’ big presents, and wranglin’ the reindeer. He's the kindest and most carin’ elf there is. All the other elves look up to him too! Without Stevie, I'd be lost,” Bucky explained, with fondness and theatrics as he talked with hand gestures. Then, he hugged Steve to his side, giving him a private, charming wink, smiling with warmth and adoration.

Steve's mind quieted, filled with warmth and love for Bucky. So, what if he was bigger than expectations? He was gonna be the best elf there was for the kids.

Steve smiled and responded in kind, “That's right kids! I may be bigger than most elves, but Santa makes sure that all of us, no matter how big or small, can do our part to bring joy and goodwill to all.” The kids smiled and cheered.

Then, he bent down and whispered, “...and sometimes, Santa’s big belly can get in the way and he can't reach things.” Steve joked, earning giggles from the kids, as well as a slight elbowing against his side from Bucky. The tender moment was abruptly halted as cries erupt from a couple of kids in the middle of the group.

“Stevie also deals with the naughty kids,” Bucky said, giving Steve a frown. It seemed one boy was being particularly naughty and he was sporting a grumpy pout and the little girl next to him was bawling in tears. Steve used his large physique to intimidate the troublemaker and grabbed their attention.

“What's goin' on here?” Steve asked in a no-nonsense tone.  Although, they didn’t tolerate bullies, especially Steve, they didn’t want to _just_ reprimand the kid. It was a season of giving after all.

The little girl in rubber duck pyjamas replied in a hiccupping voice, “T-Tyler w-was being a meanie! He-he said that I can't ask for a Captain America toy because I'm a girl!” She started to tear up again. Steve pulled tissues from his pocket for the little girl, wiping away her tears.

Before Steve could reply, Tyler looked him in the eye and sneered, “Well it's true! Cap is a cool super soldier! _He_ doesn't hang out with girls. Play with your Barbie dolls, Sandy!”

Sandy’s bottom lip trembled and she started to whimper sadly.

Jumping in before any more harm could be done, Steve said sternly but gentle at the same time, “Now wait a minute there Tyler… That wasn't a very nice thing to say. Cap is a good friend of mine and Santa’s! I know he wouldn't like to hear what you're tellin’ Miss Sandy here. Would you like it if Sandy said that you couldn't do somethin’ because you're a boy? I don't think so. Cap helps all sorts of people, men and women alike. After all, some of Cap’s very good friends are women, like the Black Widow and Scarlet Witch. They help save the city just as much as Cap. So, if Miss Sandy wants a Cap toy, Santa will happily provide it and I know Cap would be proud that Miss Sandy is a fan of his. You wanna be a hero like Cap don’tcha? I'm sure Cap and Santa would be proud if you did the right thing and apologised, Tyler. Be a hero to everyone.”

Tyler's attitude changed as the guilt set in, chastised, he solemnly apologised, holding out his hand in truce. Sandy stared at him, trying to determine if he was being sincere. She shook his hand gently and smiled again. The surrounding kids nodded and cheered but soon began to gasp in awe as Santa approached. Bucky strode onto the scene, so proud of Stevie’s handling of such a fragile issue with grace and strength.

He bent down and took Tyler's shoulder kindly, “That was big of you to admit that Tyler. I don't tolerate bullyin’ and those people end up on my naughty list with lumps of coal. I hope that you can be more mindful of others in the future. Remember to do the right thing and be _good_.” Tyler nodded, fast, and promised to be good. Sometimes, a little bribing did wonders.

Once settled again, Bucky and Steve finally began the storytelling. The kids hung onto every word, laughing, gasping and cheering throughout the whole story. The photographer captured candid shots through the reading, catching images of purity and joy.

Finally, it was time for one on one with Santa and gifts. After the little scuffle, earlier, everyone knew to be on their good behaviour and excitedly shared their wishes and dreams. Bucky was a natural with the kids. He was kind and friendly, making jokes and spreading cheer. For the tough or more outlandish wishes, Bucky tried his best to pacify them and not completely shoot them down.

Steve was so proud of this moment, seeing Bucky as he once was before Hydra, the man he truly was, knew and loved. The loving and caring man who took care of his little sisters and protected them fiercely from undeserving punks. _This_ Bucky was a far cry from the Winter Soldier people are wary of, even though he'd been redeemed in court and was a member of the team. While Santa was busy, Steve chatted away and played games with the children waiting in line. The photographer got perfect pictures without any fuss or tricks, it amazed her how easily these guys were cheering up these kids.

After every child, had taken their photo and received their gift, the children presented a gift to Santa and his Helper elf. They had made a big card full of drawings and thank you notes. Bucky and Steve were in awe and albeit, teary eyed. They asked to get a photo with everyone, photographer included, wanting to keep a memento of this very special day for them. They left the hospital with endless smiles and hearts full of love and respect.

*******

They returned to their apartment tired, but walking on sunshine.

Steve placed the card and photo on the mantelpiece, admiring the new addition. Next to them, were photos of the team, hanging out and some special photos that had survived from the forties. Bucky melted into the couch, pulling the pillow out of his suit, taking off the beard and turning off the tech device. His chestnut hair fell from the small ponytail, clinging to his stubbly cheeks. Steve took off his own tech device as well and turned to Bucky with a smile.

Bucky smiled and pat his lap for Steve to sit. Steve blushed instantly, biting his lip and made his way over. As he approached, Bucky opened his arms and pulled Steve onto his lap gently, holding onto the blond’s small waist.

“Hey there, Santa,” Steve whispered shyly.

“Hello there, Stevie... Have you been a good little boy, hmm? Only good boys get their presents from Santa,” Bucky asked in a gentle, deeper tone. One reserved only for Steve.

Steve shivered at the change in mood, heat flooding his body, aroused, and blushed, pink dusting his cheeks. “Y-yes I've been a good boy, Santa. I even have a gift for you,” he replied breathily.

Bucky arched his brow and smiled devilishly, purring, “Yes you have Stevie, you've been such a good boy...Oh? A gift for me? Thank you, baby, you're so sweet.” Bucky stroked Steve's blushing cheek with a featherlight caress of his fingers. Steve melted into the touch, sighing softly.

Opening his eyes, Steve’s pupils, Bucky could see were blown and the former gently took the latter’s hands and guided them to the top of his costume. “Unwrap your gift, Santa.”

“Aww Stevie, this is a wonderful gift. I promise to be gentle,” Bucky crooned in a warm voice and started to peel his baby boy out of the garments and reveal his present. When Bucky reached Steve’s large pecs (or _tits_ as Bucky preferred), he found scarlet lace and satin teddy lingerie, that clung to Steve’s sexy figure. Bucky’s mouth watered at the sight and cupped Steve’s cheek, looking him in the eye.

“Baby doll, you kept this under your uniform all day for me? You amaze me, Stevie and I’m gonna show you how much I love this gift you’ve given me,” Bucky growled, pulling Steve into a passionate kiss.

He slid his hands down Steve’s form, feeling the dips and curves of his frame, until he reached Steve’s sweet bottom. Giving it a good squeeze, to which drew out the sweetest moan from Steve, Bucky slid his hands further under the blond’s thighs and tugged Steve flush against him. Both were hard and so desperately turned on, warm, relishing under full body contact. Bucky pulled back from the kiss, making Steve whimper at the loss. To ease him, Bucky nuzzled his nose against his baby’s blushing cheek.

“Can’t take my time and play with my gift out here, let's take this to the bedroom baby boy,” Bucky said in a gravelly tone. Steve nodded in agreement and yelped at the change in movement, as Bucky picked him up so easily and walked them to the bedroom.

Bucky laid Steve down gently and quickly undressed him down to his black briefs. Steve watched Bucky strip and reveal his tanned skin, the thick, thick, _thick_ muscles there, the dusting of chestnut hair where Steve is bare. Bucky was so much _broader_ and his presence was so _big_ , that Steve felt dwarfed and small like he used to be. He bit his lip and whimpered softly.

It always amazed Steve that Bucky could hide his presence completely when he was on the field, especially when he was like _this_. Then Steve’s sight focused on Bucky’s _large_ _bulge_ , straining in the confines of his briefs, making Steve squirm, so full of want and _need_. Bucky licked his lips and teased Steve, stroking himself through his briefs, knowing that Steve was watching. Steve whined at the sight, wanting to touch and feel Bucky. He shifted, reaching out to Bucky but the brunette held a hand up.  

“Not yet Stevie. I haven’t finished unwrappin’ my gift yet,” Bucky purred, crawling over Steve. Steve pouted but lay back down on the soft bed, spread out for the man above him.

Bucky smiled and pecked Steve’s lips in encouragement. “Let’s see what you have for me baby boy,” Bucky husked, as he continued where he left off.

As he revealed every inch of skin, Bucky kissed or left a little love bite there, marking up _his_ baby boy. Call him possessive, but _damn_ _it_ , Steve was _his_. The scarlet teddy accentuated Steve’s body so well. It pushed Steve’s tits, like sexy cleavage, cinched down at the waist and covered halfway up Steve’s hard cock, allowing the tip to spill precum against his chiselled abs. When Steve was out of his uniform, he felt as though he was vibrating from the light touches and his need for Bucky.

“P-Please,  _Daddy_ , I need you,” Steve moaned breathily, strung so high.

“Soon Stevie, soon. I promise. Turn over for me, my sweet boy. Wanna see your sweet spot,” Bucky reassured him, kissing Steve on his nose. Steve blushed and smiled shyly, rolling over to reveal _another_ surprise. The scarlet teddy had a ribbon corset trailing down his lower back, stopping just above the laced lined heart hole framing Steve’s sweet cheeks.

“ _Oh_ , baby boy, this gift keeps gettin’ better and better. Mmm, there's so much we can do with this…but first, I'm gonna get you ready,” Bucky murmured, bringing the lube out. Bucky leaned down, level to Steve’s raised bottom cheeks.

“So pretty for me baby boy...” the brunette kissed and rubbed his stubble on those smooth cheeks turning them pink. Steve squirmed in Bucky's hold, making his bottom _jiggle._

“Now, your sweet cheeks are blushin’ like the rest of ya,” Bucky teased and squeezed that booty, exposing his baby's sweet pink hole. “Damn baby, no matter how many times we do it, you're always _tight_ like it's your first time…but not for long Stevie, _I_ know how much your hungry hole can fit…”

Bucky teased his lube-slicked finger over it, gently prodding before pushing in.

“ _Oh_ ,” Steve rode on the line between arousal and embarrassment at Bucky's dirty talk, unable to completely deny it and amazed how well Bucky knew what he needed.

“You’re okay, Stevie,” Bucky cooed, kissing Steve’s shoulder, “you’re okay. I’m here, I’m here.”

“ _Daddy_ ,” Steve whimpered and sighed happily at the feeling of being opened by Bucky’s expert hands. Bucky began slowly thrusting his long-calloused finger in, watching it get swallowed up and disappear into Steve. Steve in turn relished at the stretch, feeling of _fullness_ , realising how empty he was without Bucky inside him.

“Oh, _oh_ ,” Steve moaned and started pushing back onto Bucky’s fingers, wanting _more_. Bucky took the hint and slid in another finger, starting to scissor and crook them, prepping his baby boy.

“That’s it sweetheart,” Bucky purred, “ _daddy’s_ here. I got ya, baby. I got ya sweet thing.”

“Yes, _yes_ ,” Steve cried out as Bucky slid in another finger, three of them now massaging his prostate with ease, “yes, yes, _yes!_  Oh,  _daddy_ , there, right there…please, please, oh, _oh_ –

“Yeah, baby,” Bucky growled, nosing at Steve’s neck, sucking a hickey there for the world to see, “let ‘em all hear, ya Stevie. My sweet darlin’, let ‘em know it’s me makin’ ya feel this good. Only me, isn’t that right, baby boy?”

“ _Yes_!” Steve whimpered, a broken sob leaving his lips, “only you. Just you _daddy._ ” And even though his voice was muffled by their pillows, he was still loud enough that anyone nearby could hear them.

And Bucky, at that exact moment, slipped his fingers free and slicked up his cock, pushing into Steve with one thrust. The heart shaped panties kept Steve's cheeks pushed together, hugging Bucky’s thick cock to the point where he thought he could see stars.

“Oh, mmmph baby boy, your sweet hole is so damn tight,” he groaned, taking Steve’s hips in his hands, beginning to thrust, _hard_ , long and slow, nailing Steve’s prostate over and over. They were both sweaty and panting, breathless and desperate. Bucky’s hands left marks on Steve’s skin and heat flared in his chest as the sight.

Steve whined and clawed at the bedsheets, moaning into them…

_daddy,_

_daddy,_

_daddy_

_…_ until he couldn’t anymore and sobs left his lips, as Bucky sped up his thrusts.

He began pounding into Steve, the headboard knocked against the wall and Bucky tugged at Steve’s hair, pulling him up lightly, biting at his neck, _possessively_. “Louder, sweet boy. I want you to _scream_.”

There were tears in Steve’s eyes, not from anything hurtful, rather from the immense pleasure he was feeling. He couldn’t see, he couldn’t hear or feel anything past Bucky’s touch and voice.

“C’mon baby, I know you can do it,” Bucky bit at Steve’s earlobe, “sweetheart, let go. You’re so pretty, so perfect. Angel you are, I tell ya. Sweetest thing to ever breathe. Drivin’ me crazy, you know that? Just wanna keep you here forever, on my cock, hearin’ those noises you make so pretty, so fuckin’ _good,_ Stevie.”

The way that thick cock was rocking into Steve, sometimes slowly, then faster and _faster_ , harder…

“I love you, baby, I love you so much,” Bucky was saying, one hand possessive on his hips, digging into his skin, the other on his throat, gentle but firm. “You’re mine, all _mine_. Belong to _me_ , don’t ya, sweet thing?”

 _…_ and oh, so very _deep_ , uncontrollable like the beating of Steve’s heart, racing…

 _Oh_.

Steve could feel it, building up, like a flame rising and rising, something crawling up from his stomach, flaring over his skin, whitening the backs of his eyes, until all he could see was…

 _Light_.

…racing, like a tap dripping, drip, drip, drip, _dripdripdripdrip –_

And there,  _there_ he let go.

He knew he was making noise, he knew he was doing exactly what Bucky wanted because he could hear the crooning of his lover in his ear, but he couldn’t make out the words. He could feel Bucky’s hands on his skin, soothing him, praising him, kissing him, feel Bucky’s come filling him up. The sounds that left his own lips sounded breathless, distant, the sobs and whimpers, those broken screams of pleasure, as he relished in the glow of his orgasm, all drifted. _He_ drifted.

_Safe._

“I’m here, I’m here, Stevie. I’m right here, waitin’ for ya.”

_Warm._

“God, I love you. I love you so much, darlin’.”

_Protected._

“No one, I swear, no one will ever hurt you. I gotcha, I’m always gonna look after you. My sweet, darlin’ boy. Fuck, baby. Why’re you so sweet, huh? So, good to me. So, damn good to me.” Sometime later, Steve’s eyes opened and he blinked up at Bucky, a soft, open smile on his lips.

 _“Bucky_ ,” he whispered.

And Bucky swooped down to kiss him all over again.

_Home._

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you just love LadyAngelique?


End file.
